Thin Line
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Katsumi has always felt her blood boil when every in the same room as Tobirama. Till one day She wakes up in his bedroom half naked and marked to be his. What will the poor girl do now? AU One Shot. Read Mate to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Thin Line

* * *

A groan passed pale pink lips. Katsumi had partied _way_ too hard last night. Then again you only turn 21 once, plus it was her friend's reception for her wedding. She had decided to drink and drink she did. Right into tomorrow. The tanned girl couldn't even remember what she did at the bar. She moved an arm up and ran it through her brown, short, matted hair. Suddenly a shiver ran through her body as the cold air hit her heated skin.

_'Wait... When did I take my clothes off?_' Slowly the girl moved her head down and opened her eyes little by little. Till she was able to see she was only wearing panties in an unknown bed. Her brows knit together in confusion but as she tried to think of where she was, sharp pain rattled around in her head.

_'So this is a hangover.'_ She rubbed her temples tenderly and sat up, holding back any noise she was bound to make. Katsumi took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where the heck she was. Though she felt someone shift around behind her. The girl timidly turned around to see whose bed she was in. The moment her green eyes locked on the head of white spiky hair her eyes widened. A shot of pain went through her body from the massive intake of light. As fast as they had opened, they closed.

_'Oh Kami... No, no, no... Please no!'_ She swallowed thickly and slowly got out of his bed and tip toed around. She picked up her clothes and peeked over at his half naked body. Her eyes followed the lines of his muscle and blushed slightly. His skin was smooth and pale in the sun light that fought past the closed curtains. Sure the man was physically her type but… come on he was a stiff! He was stubborn and hard-headed and so uptight. Katsumi got to the door and looked at the man's tired face.

_'How the heck did Tobirama get ME in HIS bed!?'_ She turned the door handle silently. She did not want to wake this man. That would only make this mess worse. It was best that he didn't remember this at all. Too bad Katsumi was just dragged into a word she had no idea about. Once in the hall, she closed the door and threw her bra on. Her panic was set on high as she jumped into her pants and headed towards the kitchen. She didn't take any notice to what had happened to her. She didn't know she had turned. Katsumi was, for lack of better terms, mating with Tobirama.

The brown haired girl was buttoning and zipping her pants up when she caught the sound of the stove on. Katsumi turned her head and looked over to see a very confused Hashirama holding a frying pan. The woman was not dressed for anyone to see her! Her teal colored shirt was still in her hands while her lace white bra was on.

The dark haired man was confused as to why Katsumi was even here, without a shirt and putting on her pants. He didn't remember her coming over to spend the night.

_'Oh no.'_ He gave a weak smile as understanding hit. "Morning Katsumi." He placed the frying pan down and walked over. He could see it clearly now. Something was off though. He could clearly smell that she had turned but he couldn't smell his brother on her.

The girl gave a worrisome grin. "Good morning Hashirama... And if you'll excuse me I have to go." She pulled on her shirt on and straightened it out. Hashirama ran out in front of her.

"Why leave so soon? Stay around, have some breakfast." He needed her to stay put. If the mating didn't finish today, Katsumi and his brother, Tobirama, would both start to go crazy. _'They drive each other crazy as is, no need to exacerbate it.' _he thought passively. Katsumi shook her head as she tossed her jacket on.

"No. I really need to go." With that she slipped her heels on and ran out the door. She was happy to see her car there and in one piece.

_'Then how did I get here?'_ The girl started to whimper and wine as she got into her car and took off down the street. "Okay Kat...just calm down. There is no way you had sex with Tobirama... No way." She wiggled her hips in the seat to test for any soreness. Sure the woman had always put up big talk about dating a lot of guys, but sadly that's all it ever was. Dating. Katsumi was still a virgin. As she came to a stop sign she rested her head on the steering wheel. She needed to try and pull herself together. _'Maybe I should call Yu-chan.'_

…

Hashirama couldn't believe this was happening. He had left the wedding early to spend time with Mito. He now realized he should have sent his brother home as well. Yuzuki would have understood, he was sure of it. The dark haired man let out a soft breath before walking to his brothers' room. He moved over to him and checked his body, well from what he could see, and noted there was no mark. A groan came from his brother. Hashirama leaned back against the wall and tilted his head slightly.

"And a good morning to you too." He watched as the white haired man sat up from his bed. The Senju placed a hand in his white matted hair.

"Not so loud." He whispered. The man was having a killer hangover. He looked down and blinked a few times. He was trying to recall what had happened. The man sniffed the air trying to figure out who had been there. His Inner Beast started to grumble and growl about on the inside but paid no mind to it. "Who was I with?" he asked. He had caught the scent but couldn't really tell who it was. Hashirama looked uncomfortable about telling his brother who it was.

"It was... Katsumi." he answered with hesitance. Tobirama stared at his elder brother with wide eyes.

_'That can't be right...'_ The man sniffed the air again. This time, really focusing on finding a small trace of that infernal woman in the air. Then he found it. It was that underlying scent of the incense that she burned at her home. Tobirama couldn't believe it. He really had that woman in his bed. His dark red eyes darted up to his brother. "What else happened?" he asked.

...

Katsumi had finally made it home and was just leaving the shower. She felt so much better now that she didn't smell like a bar any more. The girl had a content smile on her face as she started to dry her hair in a towel. Her mind kept drifting back to the way she found herself this morning. It was not like her to go off and sleep at some one's home, let alone Yu-chan's older brother. Her green eyes blazed an even brighter green and thoughts started to form in her head. All were of something she needed to do. Something she had left unfinished. Before they could go any further, she screwed her eyes shut and shook her head to stop that train of thought.

_'Oh no you don't Kat! There is nothing between you and him. It was nothing more than a... an adult get together.'_ She nodded her head once before pulling the towel down from her head and tossed it in the hamper, heading towards her room. Once inside she opened a dresser drawer and pulled out her outfit. Her phone then started to go off. "Hm?" She put on her clothes and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, confused. She wasn't expecting a call from anyone.

"Katsumi?" Her eyes opened wide at the sound of Tobirama's deep voice.

"Tobirama. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" she asked sarcastically. Though deep down she knew what brought this on.

"You know why. We need to talk about it." His was stern and held irritation as well. Katsumi's brow twitched. She hated getting these kinds of phone calls. Before he could say anything, Katsumi growled faintly under her breath and interjected.

"Nothing happened alright! We didn't do anything. There is nothing between us Tobi. It was just a fling and that's how it will stay. Now if you excuse me I have to go." Without hearing an answer Katsumi hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed after turning it silent. She was trying hard to not let this get to her, but it seemed to be hard for her to do just to do that. Out of all the people that had showed up at the reception, Tobirama was the last person she wanted to go home with. Something about him always set her blood to a boil the moment they were in the same room, and now she had woken up in his bedroom like he had some sort of dark sensual side to him that she never noticed.

The dark haired girl shook her head and walked out to her living room. She grabbed the nearby lighter and lit one of her incense. Once that was done she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. She needed to remember what had happened the other day at the bar. The more she knew about what she did the better she would feel.

_'Okay Kat... Just take a deep breath and relax all muscles in your body.'_ And just like that Kat sunk more into the couch cushions as all her muscles loosened and made her feel like jelly. It wasn't long till the girl was sleeping off the rest of her hangover.

…

_'Katsumi laughed and giggled a little bit as she talked with one of the other guests. Every now and then she would look towards her friend and smile softly, happy for her. Though deep down, she was jealous that Yu-chan had found someone and got married. She turned towards her drink and downed it fast before ordering a second one. She was unaware of the white headed Senju watching her with a scowl on his face. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Sometimes he wondered who he couldn't stand more: The Uchiha or that infuriating woman._

_Katsumi giggled and winked at the next man who had started talking to her. She was sure this person was from the Uchiha clan but he was more lost than the others; not many could keep up with Katsumi's natural wit after all. By the time he left, she was on her 3rd drink and the Senju was soon at the bar._

_"That is quite enough for you." He didn't even know why he promised to look out for this woman in the first place. But his sister made him promise to watch her for the day. Katsumi looked up and rolled her eyes._

_"Of course. Leave it to the stiff to be a buzz kill," she stated. She took another sip from her fruity drink and slugged against the bar. Tobirama held back a growl as he ordered a drink for himself. He was going to need it if he was going to deal with her._

_"You don't need to get drunk here," he muttered bitterly. Katsumi darted her green eyes towards him and raised a brow._

_"Oh is the middle one trying to be nice?" At this point the drinks were starting to make her talk with venom. Her bitter feelings were coming out. Tobirama looked down at her and glared at her. She was starting to hit nerves he didn't care to share with anyone. Katsumi watched him closely, waiting for any tales to show. Tobirama looked away and glared down at the table as he finished off his drink and ordered another._

_"Insufferable woman! Why did I even agree to watch her!" Katsumi didn't catch a single word of what he had said, but she knew it had to be about her. The brown haired girl scuffed between closed teeth._

_"Oh like you're any grand prize yourself, Whitey?" She ordered the last drink she would be able to hold down. Tobirama glared at her._

_"I pity the man that ends up with a shrew like you." Katsumi turned fully towards him. Her green eyes seemed to grow a bit darker with her anger._

_"Is that sympathy or the sound of jealousy I hear?" she snapped at him. She gave a smirk as his dark red eyes glared harshly at her._

_"Then you need your hearing checked. I would never be jealous for a woman like you." Though deep down he knew he wasn't much of a winner himself. He wasn't about to let her know that though. Katsumi smirked more and crossed her arms under her chest._

_"Ha! You aren't fooling anyone here! I can see the jealousy a ready," she sneered. He finished off his drink and just stared at her. "Well, I've got news for you Whitey! You couldn't handle me even in your wildest dreams." Katsumi was sadly all talk. She had never been to a man's home other than her boss' to drop off papers. Tobirama growled deeply and sneered at the woman._

_"Oh I could handle you," he grumbled deeply. "I fear that you wouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand in the morning." He wasn't going to let this woman win against him, and he wasn't going to let her make fun of his performance either. Katsumi smirked with evil intent as she stood up and held her dominance against him._

_"Oh? So Mister Limp can actually get it up?" she asked, her hardheaded ego resorting to mean nicknames to assert her presence. Tobirama's anger flared as he stood up fast and had the woman pinned between his arms as he glared down at her. _

_"You don't know what you are getting yourself into woman," he growled out. His Inner Beast was showing small signs of coming out but Katsumi was too drunk and too in the moment to even notice._

_"Is that a challenge, Whitey?" She moved closer and placed her hands on her hips. At that point Tobirama pulled her close and started to kiss her with bruising force. Katsumi wrapped her arms tightly around him and gripped his shirt tightly. From there they fought for dominance all the way out to her car. Yu-chan didn't notice anything at all._

_Once at his home they were still fighting all the way to his room. Katsumi was starting to feel drowsy but was fighting it back._

_"Is this all you got Stiff?" she breathed against his lips. Tobirama growled back and slammed her down on his bed._

_"It's only the beginning woman." With that he started to nip at her neck and pulled her shirt off her body. Katsumi shivered and started to pull his shirt off as well. He pulled back and once the fabric was removed Katsumi was a little stunned to see he was well built, muscled and lean. Tobirama smirked faintly at this small victory. _

_"Who's the cold one again?" he asked. Katsumi glared once again and pulled him down into a kiss. She licked his lower lip and growled faintly in the back of her mind. He was really irritating her to no end. Tobirama parted his lips and darted his tongue towards hers and once again started the battle. Deep down Tobirama's Beast was purring at Katsumi's touch. He wanted her as a mate._

_Katsumi felt the need for air and pulled back from the kiss. She gasped and shivered as her bra was unclasped and tugged off. Small moans left her mouth as Tobi's lips circled around one of her nipples and started to suck on it with hunger. Katsumi buried her hands in his short white locks and pulled on them. A growl was let loose from the man and he brought up a free hand and started to play around with her other breast. Katsumi moaned louder and tipped her head. _

_So far she was losing to the man she hated so much. Tobirama smirked as he looked up at her. He pulled back and started to kiss down her stomach. His hands worked fast to get her pants undone and off her body. Once that happened her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall and his Inner Beast took hold. He could smell it well, the fact she was still a virgin did not escape him. His eyes glowed a dark red and eagerly he bit down on her hip.'_

…

Katsumi gasped and sat up fast. Her green eyes were wide with panic and she started to look around to make sure she was home. As her mind registered her surroundings as home the girl slowly leaned back against the arm of the couch.

_'So that's what happened... I challenged his manhood and almost had sex with him... But it looked like my dream turned into a nightmare.'_ Katsumi shook off the remaining thoughts and after effects of the nightmare before standing up. _'It's best if I just... Ignore people for a little while.' _The tanned skinned girl really needed to pull herself together before falling apart at the seams._ 'Mom wasn't kidding when she said alcohol is liquid courage.'_

…

A week had passed since that fateful night. Katsumi had ignored any and all phone calls, messages, and texts from the Senju family. Sure she felt bad for it but it was just best. Though she had begun to really wonder if it was. Lately she had been having vivid dreams about that spiky white head of hair and they were all something else. They were pushing her, pressing her to go to Tobi. Urging her to finish what she started. A sigh left her as she got up and headed out to her car. Her shift was finally over and she couldn't wait to go home.

_'Should I go home? I can't shake this feeling of...of urgency. Like I needed to be somewhere else.' _Her brown hair flowed in the window as she drove down the street towards home. The poor girl still hadn't noticed the change in her. It wasn't healthy to ignore her Inner Beast but somehow she had been doing so, and in the process she was hurting Tobirama. The man had started to go crazy with the need to finish mating with her.

It wasn't long till Katsumi pulled into her driveway. Thin brown brows knitted together as she noted two strange cars parked in front of her home.

"Yu-chan?" She took tense steps towards the front door. She gripped the handle and slowly opened it up. Hushed tones and quiet voices could be heard from her living room. "Hello?" she called out. Fear and panic started to grip at her as she walked down the hall to her living room. Once there she relaxed and placed a hand over her racing heart. It was just Yuzuki, Hashirama, and Madara. The woman set her stuff on the nearby table. "What are you doing here?! You nearly scared me half to death." Yuzuki's eyes were filled with worry as she watched her friend.

"Well this seemed to be the only way to get through to you Katsumi. We needed to have this talk a week ago but _someone_ was ignoring my calls and messages." Guilt ran through Katsumi and she glanced over at her.

"I... I just wanted to pull myself together. I mean come on," she turned around and walked over to her. "This is your brother we are talking about here. I just can't. We almost had sex and I'm thankful we didn't," she stated. Pain seemed to run over both Senju faces.

"I'm not. Katsumi...there is more than one reason for us being here." She coaxed her friend to take a seat. Once she did, a roar ripped throughout her home and shook Katsumi to the core. Her eyes glowed green and she looked towards her bedroom door.

"What was that?" Her voice was just as shaky as her body was as she sat there. Madara moved close to Yuzuki and held her against him as they sat down. He didn't like her being there so close to an out of control Beast. Yuzuki patted his arm reassuringly and watched her friend.

"I'm sorry this has to happen Kat but...you have been pulled into the same world I have. You just haven't noticed the change within yourself." Yuzuki held up a mirror as her friend turned her head and looked into it to see her eyes glowing brightly with fear. Almost like there were flashlights behind her eyes, emitting a glow through her green eyes. Her breath came out short and she backed away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yuzuki let out a soft breath and started to explain what had happened that night, and the week after. Katsumi just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, you see, Tobirama wants nothing more than to finish mating with you. If that doesn't happen he will lose himself Katsumi... And deep down you knew it. Your Beast has been hurting but it's nothing compared to what this has done to Tobi." Yuzuki nuzzled into Madara as Tobirama's Beast started to call out for Katsumi once again. The power was spilling into the room in overwhelming waves.

Katsumi felt tears come to her eyes and a small voice in her kept saying it was sorry. Even though she now knew what was going on, she couldn't bring herself to go in her own room. He was so angry with her. Hashirama walked over and gave her a weak smile while placing a calm hand on her shoulder.

"I know you must be confused Katsumi... But I think deep down some part of you really does care for my brother." He smiled even more at her. "There is a lot more to Mating then meets the eye but none of that can really be explained. If you think it's all just about the need it really isn't. Madara won't let to go of Yuzuki because he doesn't want the one person he loves to get too close to Tobi and wind up getting hurt. It's a lot more than sex; it's an emotional connection, a bond, a love. Strong enough to withstand anything." A growl came from the Uchiha as he listened to the Senju. Katsumi looked down at her lap and she swallowed thickly. She couldn't believe this was happening and that it happened to Yuzuki. It all felt unreal and like a bad dream.

Hashirama slipped a key into her hands. Once again confusion took over and she looked towards the leaving party. "What's this for?" she asked. Yuzuki looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"Well we kind of had to...shackle him to the wall because he kept breaking the rope. But don't worry; once you mark him he should calm down...a bit." With that the girl slipped out the door leaving a blushing Katsumi behind. Quickly her green eyes darted to her door as another growl came rippling out once again. Her Inner Beast was finally let out and she whimpered. She didn't want to go in there and see the damage she had done, but in order to make this all right she had too.

_'Okay... Okay just take a deep breath and move...'_ The girls' body trembled with each inch she took towards her room. She reached out and gripped the door with a shaky hand. Taking one last breath, she opened the door up. It was dark inside but she could still see him perfectly. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Tobirama's head shot up and he looked towards her with a snarl and dark glowing red eyes. Hungry, starved, hurting eyes. He was sitting on the floor in only a pair of pajama pants. His arms shackled up against the wall to keep him from hurting anyone. Katsumi pressed herself up against the door and slid down to the ground.

"T-Tobi?" she stammered. The man let out another growl and he jerked himself against the wall. His muscles were flexed as he stared at her. He wanted to touch her but the stupid cuffs were holding him there.

"Get over here!" His voice held no note of being human. It made shivers run up and down her spine and tears spill from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. He growled once again making her flinch. Katsumi was falling apart as she sat there; it broke her heart to see him this way. The man was usually so calm, collected, in control, and proper. This was not that man. With one last mental push she crawled towards his pained form. Each shaky move she made towards him made his need grow that much stronger. He was jerking and pulling even more. It felt like hours by the time she got to him. Katsumi looked him and shivered as he stared at her with those eyes. She had to force herself to look down at his shoulder. Slowly she moved closer and placed a few small, reluctant kisses against his skin. He growled deeply again with his teeth bared.

She was getting really nervous and tense as she sat there. Once she found a spot her tongue darted out and made a small lick before she bit down on him. Tobirama groaned in the back of his throat and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Slowly he started to come back but there was still a long way to go before his Beast was satisfied with her. Once the marking was done Katsumi pulled back and spat the blood out. Using her free hand she wiped her mouth and looked back at Tobirama. He was staring at her again with hazy eyes.

"Get me out of these." His voice was more of a little purr than a roar as he watched her. He could see the smaller traces of fear still in her green eyes. Katsumi gave the man a weak smile before unlocking the cuffs and stood up. She was making light purrs as the man stood up a bit tiredly and moved towards her. His pale arms wrapped around her tightly and he nuzzled her cheek and jaw line. "I'm sorry you had to see that... I didn't mean to scare you. Not you." Katsumi could see what Hashirama had been talking about. She didn't feel her blood boiling.

A week ago, she would have backed off and snapped at him but as he held on to her now, she felt safe and calm standing there. Despite previously not liking this man, she couldn't help but notice a strange connection between them. Closeness she had never felt before.

"If I hadn't pushed you that night, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to-" Tobirama pressed his lips gently against hers and started to relax a bit more. Her eyes closed slowly and she wrapped her arms around him. Tobirama pulled back.

"It's still not in control, Katsumi," there was an underling growl in his voice making her eyes snap open wide. The next thing she knew, they were on her bed and he had her pinned down. His eyes were glowing red once again. "You kept me waiting for a week. I won't just let that slide, mate." Katsumi swallowed thickly as she looked up at him.

_'Okay... So he does have a dark sensual side I didn't know about.'_ The man started to nip and lick at her neck. It had been a long week indeed and he was hungry and craved to taste her for the first time. Katsumi moaned softly and tilted her head off to one side, granting him access. She wasn't going to fight much against him. Her Beast wasn't going to let her.

Tobirama moved her arms above her head and held them down with one hand, using the other to unbutton her dress shirt. Katsumi shivered and moaned softly. She opened one eye and looked down at his hand. Once the cold air hit her skin she purred softly. Tobirama smiled and started to kiss down her neck and licked the hollow of her throat. She purred louder and tried to move her arms but got nowhere with that.

"Not just yet." He started to kiss down the valley between her breasts. She was feeling a lot of new sensations and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to touch her mate but couldn't and was only understanding a little bit of what he had gone through. He hummed faintly seeing the sheer fabric of her bra and smirked faintly.

"Such an interesting choice in a bra for work." He kissed the mound softly at the edge of her bra. His hand reached behind for the clasp that was hiding her from him. Katsumi tinted pink at his words.

"It was the only comfortable one," she purred softly. She was happy he approved of her choice. Once it unclasped she felt her chest loosen and chewed her lower lip softly. Tobi let go of her hands and pulled her bra off her body. Once it was gone he let his hands roam all over her body. He wanted to know where even sensitive spot was, to map out every curve, edge and plain of her beautiful body. He purred at the smoothness of her skin and started to suck softly on her nipple once again. He flicked his tongue over it and enjoyed the small moans that passed her lips.

Katsumi placed her hands in his hair once again and enjoyed the feel of silky locks between her fingers. She mewled and arched up into his mouth. It felt so good yet she could still feel herself conflicted about all of this. Her head was spinning so all she could do was lay there and let this finish for her mind to be made up.

Tobi looked up at her and smirked at the familiar sight. He loved seeing her filled with pleasure. It pleased him deeply. The Senju reached up and started to tug and pull at her other nipple. She moaned more and bucked her hips up slightly. He reached down and started to unbutton her pants, this time one handed. He was talking his time to stir her up on the inside.

Katsumi panted softly and looked up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. She never remembered being this sensitive. She pulled more at his hair and shivered from the growls. It wasn't long till he pulled back and pulled her pants down and looked down at her panties. Unlike her bra they were black and lacey. He licked his lips as he started to pull them down eagerly. Katsumi shivered as he looked up at him. She had never been this exposed.

"Wait," she whispered softly. She wanted her mind to catch up to this. Dark red eyes looked up at the girl and he stopped. "Just... Not yet." He leaned forward and started to kiss her softly. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He licked her lower lip and drew lazy circles around his mark on her hip. She squirmed and parted her lips for him, moving her tongue with his and relaxed against him. When she was too focused on the kiss, he slipped his hand past her panties and pressed a finger past her lips and started to rub her. Her eyes snapped opened and started to moan more deeply and started to move her hips, wanting to feel more.

Tobirama pulled back and pulled his hand back. Katsumi whimpered from the lost contact and looked up at him. He was smirking down at her and started to pull her panties down. The cold air made her shudder as it hit her damp region. Tobirama growled as her arousal hit him. He started to kiss her a little more feverishly and once again started to rub her sensitive area. Tobirama only did this to hold himself back. The longer this took, the closer he moved to the edge of losing control.

Katsumi closed her eyes tighter and moved her legs close to lock his hand down there. Her hands were in his hair once again, pulling at it and tugging. She loved hearing those small growls at the back of his throat. Tobirama once again retreated from her one last time. He pulled off his clothes and was over the woman again panting softly.

"I can't hold back any longer Katsumi." He pulled her close and kissed along her jaw line. Katsumi used the minute she had to pull herself together. She was really going to let this man, Yuzuki's brother, a man she hated just a week prior, claim her. It was so odd how the line had blurred between them so much.

"Okay," she whispered softly. Tobirama slowly pushed himself in and growled deeply. She was so tight.

"Looks like I was right about you," he breathed. Katsumi held still as she felt the pain from the stretching. It was such an odd feeling. Tobirama stopped at her barrier and pushed right through it. It startled Katsumi and she gripped his forearms tightly.

"That hurt," she whimpered. Red eyes looked down at her and watched the tears stream down her face. He leaned down and kissed along her neck softly.

"I still don't have full control. I'm sorry," he murmured. Katsumi felt her heart waver at those words. She smiled and pulled him closer. She felt so happy to be this close to him, to finally feel the feeling of urgency ebb away into satisfaction. Her Inner Beast was pleased. After a moment she locked her legs around him and wiggled her hips slightly, checking for pain. Tobirama smiled and started out slow for her.

All the pain was gone and all Katsumi could feel was pleasure. She mewled and moaned while clawing at his back. She wanted to feel more of him and it didn't take him long to get the hint. This woman was really something else. Katsumi started to moan and move her hips along with his, moving up to meet his thrusts. Tobirama leaned down and started to lick and nip along her neck. Her first time was a lot better than what he had thought. He was scared he wouldn't get enough of her.

Soon he hit a sensitive spot in her and she saw stars behind her eye lids. Her body quivered making her mate smirk, knowing full well what he found. He kept hitting that spot making her body have small spasms.

"So close!" she cooed. Her nails dug in more making Tobirama grunt from the pain. He thrust in one more time and groaned feeling her body tighten around him more from her orgasm. She whispered his name and arched up into him. Tobirama moaned her name before falling off to the side and pulled her in close. He placed butterfly kisses along her face. Katsumi smiled tiredly.

"I think you win for once," she teased, closing her eyes and yawning. Slowly the girl fell asleep, accepting her new found feelings for him. Accepting the Inner Beast that purred, satisfied, within her. Tobirama smirked at the sleeping girl.

"When will you realize I _always_ win against you?" He pulled her closer and slowly started to fall asleep with the dark haired beauty in his arms. He wasn't going to let go this time either.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this one. :3 I hope you all enjoy this one shot. I am working on the 12 chapter for Sola Cordis as we speak. Please R&amp;R this story and I might make another one though I don't know who I will use.

I listened to the song Under the Sheets by Ellie Goulding

Thank youGoodMorningFlower for editing this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Thin Line

Part 2

* * *

The dark haired woman sighed as she locked her locker in the spa. Lately she and Tobirama's relationship had been...lacking. She didn't understand stand it either. For the first month they couldn't be separated but once his work load picked up again it fell. As if it had never existed to begin with. How could that happen? Was it her? Was it him?

"Katsumi!" the woman jumped at her name and looked over at her long-time friend.

"What? Oh sorry... I was...spacing off." Yuzuki tilted her head before stripping her clothes off. "So why are we at the spa again?" she asked. Yuzuki smiled softly.

"Well Madara felt so bad for neglecting me that he made an appointment for me and you." Katsumi nodded her and raised a brow at the red mark between her friends' shoulders.

"It looks like you guys made up in more ways than one. I didn't know you were like that," Katsumi busted out giggling as her friend turned beat red and tossed on the spa robe and closed her locker fast.

"... Sometimes this new life ceases to amaze me. I'll explain once we are home. Until then you get tell me all about the sighing." Katsumi had hoped she would have forgotten all about that. With yet another sigh they walked off into the spa.

"Well at least it was nice of him to set up this appointment. Though I never thought I would end up going to a spa." Both ladies were laying down and getting a back massage. It felt rather amazing. Seeing as how Katsumi ran a dance studio, she never had the money to go and get pampered like this. It was welcome. Yuzuki let out a soft sigh of relaxation.

"Well I did tell him I have never been to one and when he asked why I simply said: I had no real reason." Katsumi laughed lightly. That was the Yuzuki she knew.

"Oh wow. He must have been shocked." Her eyes were bright as she tried to picture the Uchiha's face in shock. The man was so stoic so the thought of him making a funny face amused her. She wished she could have seen that.

"Yes he was. Anyway, what did Tobirama say about your gypsy dance studio?" With that one question Katsumi turned a bit nervous and uneasy.

"Well... What did Madara say when you told him you were my co-worker?" she shot back. Yuzuki blushed in shame. Neither of the girls told their mates. For if they did, many bad things would happen. Their boys' were way to conservative and over protective for them to understand. Katsumi broke the silence with a sigh, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "And because I feel he doesn't love me anymore," she whispered.

"What? Katsumi there is no way something like that would happen," Yuzuki said firmly. The white haired girl lifted her head. "He loves you Kat. I had never seen him like this before with any other girl. What's been going on to make you feel that way?" she asked. Katsumi blinked as she tried to find a way to say it all.

"Well lately... he just seems so... absorbed in his work that when I try to show any intimacy he just seems to do it for just that. The sake of intimacy. Almost like it's a chore for him, you know?" Translation: they were only having feedings at night nothing more. No emotions. Yuzuki blinked then gave her friend a kind smile.

"Trust me Kat, he still loves you but work is just getting in the way. Madara was the same way; they just don't understand. Give it a little time; I'm sure he'll be back to normal once it is all done," she reassured. Her dark haired friend lifted up her head and looked towards her friend.

"O-okay..." She knew better then to not trust her friend. She smiled even more before resting her head back down.

Katsumi had done what her dear friend said but nothing had changed. It had been at least two weeks since the spa trip and it continued to be lonely and emotionless. They still only had feedings when either of them was hungry but even then it still left Katsumi hungry and empty. It felt like he was only focused with work all the time and she had taken a back burner. Her beast was starting to feel saddened by all of this. Some days it was bad enough to make her cry out in the shower when he was gone. This wasn't right.

Katsumi didn't know how much longer she, or her beast, could take this loneliness. The girl sat in her living room holding her legs to her chest with her arms. Waiting for him to come home. She had to ask. She had to know if he still loved her at all. She had to know what he was thinking.

The dark haired girl heard the front door unlock. Slowly she got up and tried to hold her feelings back, bracing herself for what was to come. Once her mate came in the door, her heart swelled with sadness and longing from her beast. She could hear it try to call out to her mate but held it back.

Tobirama looked up and smiled a bit as he looked at Katsumi, but soon the smile faded as he saw what looked to be sadness within her emerald colored eyes and felt the tension in the air.

"Is something wrong Kat?"

"Do you still love me?"

Tobirama blinked as he looked at his woman. She was nearly in tears now as she stood there and looked at him, waiting desperately for his answer. He couldn't believe the worry he had put his mate through. Tentatively, he reached out and touched her face. He knew how he could be when it came to his emotions but he didn't think it made his mate question him and his love. She had the right to leave him the moment she asked herself if he loved her.

Tears slid down Katsumi's face as she stood there facing him. "Well...do you love me Tobirama?" she asked again. All her pain showed as she looked up at him. Her eyes started to glow showing it was her beast that had pushed through. This wasn't just Katsumi's feelings; it was her beasts as well. She watched as his face morphed into concern as he looked at her. The only time he had seemed passionate with her was during their mating. After that it felt like it disappeared as fast as it started. Katsumi just wanted those feelings back and he was the only one to do that.

Tobirama pulled her in close and kissed her softly. He hadn't meant to make her question any of this. He nuzzled into her and kissed her face. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't think I was making you question all of this." He held on tight to her. Trying to reassure her. Katsumi tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled into him. She held on tight as well as they stood there. He could hear it then. The soft calls of her beast trying to get his to react to her sadness. How could he have been so blind to her? "I keep forgetting that you were turned and not born this way. That you don't fully understand that this," he slipped his hand past her pants and placed it on his mark, "means so much more than a mark. It is like a marriage Katsumi. It means I can love no other. I'm so sorry Kat. Why didn't you say anything?" He stroked her hair softly with his free hand. His red eyes glowed as he tried to calm her beast down. He kept his hand on the mark and stroked it lovingly.

"I didn't because I was trusting what Yu-chan said. That it was just work and you were tired and distracted," she said. She wiped some tears away. "But then you seemed to ignore me last week and this week." She held on tight to him. "I want that passion back. Like the night we fully mated. I had never felt anything like that and now I..." she trailed off and nuzzled him a bit more. She could feel her beast calming down little by little. Tobirama held on and kissed her forehead softly. He started to worry he was going to lose her.

"I have been so busy with work and I neglected you." He held on tighter and gave her a deep kiss. He never wanted to lose her. "Please forgive me Kat." He picked her up and walked towards the couch. Kasumi wrapped her legs around him and nuzzled his jaw line.

"You know I can never be mad at you. I just... I don't want to be ignored anymore," she puffed her face a bit and pouted. "Work should stay at work and when your home it should be us," she scolded. Tobirama chuckled as he looked down at her. His dark red eyes softened a bit as did their glow. The way she still acted like a child amused him to some degree.

Katsumi watched him before letting her face going back to normal. It wasn't long before both of them were laying on the couch and cuddling together. She smiled, her green eyes showing her happiness, and her beast's as well. This was what she wanted. Tobi nuzzled into her neck. He nipped it ever so lightly causing her to feel ticklish. Katsumi started to laugh and giggle as she laid there. She tried to fight him off but it didn't work. She liked this. This playful side of him.

"T-to-tobir-rama!" she cried, out of breath from laughing. Tobirama smirked as he held her closer. He then pulled back and smiled more seeing her flushed, happy face. Katsumi slowly calmed herself down and looked up at him. She was happy once again, no longer doubting or depressed. Tobirama smiled and held her close. Now that he knew, everything would turn out ok, right?

Then that awful sound came. The ringing of his cell phone. Katsumi's hopes were dashed at the sound of it. Tobirama sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. With regret he got up and walked to another room to answer his phone.

Katsumi was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he answered the phone. Just when they had patched up and she told him her problems… Slowly, dejectedly, she got up and started to gather things in a gym bag. She needed some time away from him. She pulled her phone out as she headed out the door and called Yu-chan knowing she would take her in for a few days.

"Hello Kat. How are things going?" Yuzuki's cheerful voice sounded on the other line.

Katsumi pouted. "He chose to answer the phone over me... Over me! I... I need some ice cream and an action movie," she answered as she closed the door to Tobi's home and started walking down the road. "And one week away from him."

"Oh I am so sorry Kat. You come right on over. Madara has a movie selection like one you have never seen." Katsumi was happy to hear that. Maybe by the end of the week Tobi would finally understand what she was going through. Come Hell or high water, she would make him see! Katsumi was just that stubborn!

* * *

And once again I am sure this is the update you are not looking for. Both me and GoodMorningFlower have been busy. Life gets in the way. But I promise I will update Sola Cordis twice for all of you. After that is done please tell me in your reviews which story you would like me to update next. I would love it if you wall told me and what you thought of this chapter as well.

edited by GoodMOrningFlower


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

_'Katsumi licked along his neck and shoulder. Her hands rested on the bed to help keep her up. His hands were tied up for the moment. Every time she moved down, the room felt like it got hotter, pulsing with a frantic energy. Though, she didn't mind; it made her more hazy and dazed in the most pleasant way._

'He tastes so good. But why?'_ she moved lower and kissed along his chest. Something about him teased, tasted like warm spice. Inviting. The flavor danced along her tongue as she licked him again. He tilted his head back till it was leaning against the headboard. He was making those light purr sounds that she loved. His Beast rumbled within his chest, asking her to keep going. After all, it had been close to three weeks since the last time they were this close. He missed it just as much as she did._

_Katsumi made her way to his stomach and blushed a bit. She always loved the feel of his muscle here. The smooth plains and the dips of muscle and skin that helped form his body always made her excited. She leaned in and pressed butterfly kisses to the hot skin that belonged to her._

'I wonder what it tastes like...'_ A small lick. A shiver. Something about his taste and energy had changed. She couldn't say no to any of this. She didn't want to. Before, the woman would have been able to make herself stop, but now it was too tantalizing to give up. It must have been from waiting for too long. Katsumi moved lower and rested on her elbows. Her fingertips ran over the sensitive spots on his back._

_"Katsumi." Her green eyes rose and looked up at him. Dark red eyes, usually so sharp and guarded, were glazed over and his jaw was tight. "Stop testing me and get me out of this." Hearing was different than listening. She chose to ignore. He deserved this after the pain he put her though. Katsumi kept moving down and reached the elastic band of his boxers. Teasing the skin at the edge, she slipped her fingers past the elastic and slowly pulled it down.'_

-End of dream-

"Ahh!" Katsumi sat up fast and panted. Again her body was covered in sweat and her hormones pulsed out of control. Without thinking, she got up and rushed to the attached bathroom and turned on the shower to cold, stripping down. Once she was in she cried out from the icy blast but held firm. This was only a slice of what she had been going through these past few weeks. The tanned woman was still living with her dear friend Yu-chan, but during her stay here she learned a lot more about herself then she would have liked.

Let's start with her sweat not being normal. It turns out that, in rare cases, some strange hormone, well pheromone, sweats from the body if their energy starts to run low. At first Katsumi was confused by what Madara was talking about; science education was never her forte, she was more of a mathematics person. But that quickly changed when one of his house guests tried to pull something on her. It was a good thing Izuna was there to help her. He had been really kind to her, helping her when she needed him and always so peaceful and kind.

After the incident, she was given a special soap that helped wash the pheromone right off like it never there. After that, she had called someone that knew about it and asked what it was and how she could decrease the pheromone. Still that was only the tip of the iceberg. Nothing was helping.

During the second week, when she started feeling the effects of not having fed for a while, she started to have dreams about Tobirama. They progressively got worse and worse. The first night was just simple flirting and foreplay. Tonight had been the worst out of them all. Or the best, depending how you looked at the situation. Either way, Katsumi was getting uncomfortable.

_'I need to get this under control, but how?'_ But Katsumi already knew how; she had to forgive him. The problem was, she just couldn't. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration. "Why can't I? I should be able to but I just can't." She started to wonder if she was just fooling herself about all of this. Things had started to go crazy for her the moment she left. She felt like she was acting irrational about all of this. But a bitter part of her believed he was at fault too.

Katsumi trudged out of the shower and into a clean set of clothes. Once her hair was dry enough she stepped out and headed to the kitchen. On the way, she heard what sounded like Madara behind her. Timidly she looked over her shoulder towards the man.

"Yes. I see... Anything else?" Katsumi turned her head forward after that. She had no right to eavesdrop on him. In the kitchen she got down a glass and filled it with water; the only thing she was able to hold down. She sipped from it as she headed to the dinning room. The moment she looked up straight her body wavered in strength. This was not good. These small attacks where coming more frequent then she would like. Dizzy spells that usually left her on the floor, confused and disoriented.

"Hey Yu-chan do you have a-" She stopped midsentence when she saw who all was sitting there. Yuzuki was sitting among some of the Uchiha family members. "I am so sorry. Did I interrupt something?" she asked. Her eyes darted around the faces that sat at the long dinner table. She knew most of the people there, but the one she knew the best, aside from Yuzuki, was Izuna. Her face tinted in embarrassment.

"Not at all Kat. What did you need?" Yuzuki asked. She felt worried about her friend. She could see she was getting weaker and weaker by the day. Katsumi blinked a few times to get her brain moving. She smiled.

"When you can, do you mind if we talk in private?" she asked. There were a few things she needed to settle and Yuzuki was the only one who could help her now. Yuzuki smiled at her friend.

"Of course. I'll come in once this is over," she said. Katsumi smiled and bowed slightly before heading for the exit that led to the living room. The room blurred and spun and the woman clenched her jaw.

_'No... Not now... Just hold on a little longer...' _She was hitting her weakest point. Her body started to turn cold. The last bit of energy she had, had left her. Madara turned the corner. Seeing her sway, he frowned.

"Izuna." With a simple call of his name from his brother, Izuna moved fast to catch the falling girl. Once she was in his arms he stood up straight and looked down at her.

"Brother... It's been too long. She can't go on like this," Izuna stated. Many of their kind had been born with gifts, usually one. Izuna, on the other hand, was born with two. One of them was uncommon. If he was able to make contact with someone's Beast he was able to assess the energy left in one's body. But as he stood there holding her, he couldn't reach her Beast. Such a thing was impossible; when in a state of low to no energy, one's Beast goes on frenzy and takes over. Katsumi's was just...gone. There was no better way to put it.

"Brother?" Izuna looked towards Madara and waited for him to say something. Surely his brother knew of this. Madara sat down, rested his elbows on the table, and folded his hands in front of his mouth. As he sat there debating what Izuna should do, Yuzuki ran over to her friend frantically.

"Kat? Katsumi? Come on open your eyes. You need to wake up." She panted her cheek to get a reaction out of her. Katsumi groaned. She was awake but barely. Her body was shutting down slowly. If she didn't get energy on the spot she would never wake up.

"Izuna... Take her to the living room. You know what to do." Madara knew it was a risk but he knew Yuzuki wouldn't forgive any of them if they told her they could have done something.

"Wait, what's he going to do?" Yuzuki frowned and looked between Madara and Izuna. When it concerned her friend, she always worried and she always had to be in the know.

"Stay here Yuzuki. Your friend will be okay, but I don't want you near her right now," he ordered. Yuzuki growled and was about to argue but dropped it and sat down, deciding it was probably best.

Izuna nodded his head and rushed to the living room. He would have questioned this if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't reach her Beast. You see, his other ability was to transfer his energy to a female when they got like this, but there was a lot that could go wrong. The fact she was mated was one of them. Gently he laid her down on the couch and covered her up. Carefully, he leaned over her and waited for a moment. He was nervous about this. Mated pairs could not take energy from someone else. If they did, they became violently sick till the energy had been burned from their body, putting them back into frenzy.

Without any more hesitation he leaned down and kissed her. He then used his tongue to force past her lips and then poured energy into her. As Izuna did this he couldn't help but notice how nice it was to kiss her, awake or not. Over the weeks she spent here, and how many times he had come over, he had grown a deep liking for the fiery woman. Though she was mated, today's events made him question if she really was mated to that grumpy Senju. Wouldn't she have been better with him?

Katsumi had retreated into her mind. As she laid there she tasted something sweet enter her mouth.

_'Energy? But... No this isn't Tobi's.'_ Tobirama tasted more like warm cinnamon with a hint of honey. This was very different. It was sweet and smooth, almost like peaches and cream. She didn't mind but she hated the fact it wasn't him. Then she hated the fact that she hated it wasn't him.

Meanwhile in the dinning room, Madara was explaining everything he had learned of her friends Beast. He only did this for Yuzuki and her safety. But first he needed to know what conditions they were under before Katsumi's turning.

"Why do you want to know? What does that have to do with this?" Yuzuki was letting her anxiety about the situation get the best of her. Madara reached out and took her hand. Turning it over, he rubbed the back of her wrist gently. This helped many Beasts calm down their bodies.

"Yuzuki I need to know. If what I think occurred that night then it has everything to do with her state of health." As he spoke there was soft undertone purr. Yuzuki took a deep breath and her heart rate went down so she could think clearly about what her friend told her.

"It was during the wedding reception. I had asked Tobi to watch her when Hashi went home with Mito. She said she had been drinking and chatting up some of the guys who sat next to her. Tobi must have seen this and went to stop her from drinking but he only started to drink himself. After getting under each others' skin they started to go after their...sex drives. One thing lead to the next and she woke up naked in his bed." She raised a brow. "Now can you tell me what's going on with my friend?"

Madara sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "It's as I feared. Katsumi had only been half turned... And their mating mark is fading if not gone already." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. This was not good. If this didn't get fixed, she could slip into a coma and never wake up. The energy Izuna was donating was only prolonging it.

"Half? But how? When did you notice that?" Yuzuki questioned.

"After the first week; when she started to perspire that pheromone. You see, any female with this rare pheromone smells tempting to any unmated male. She definitely smelt that way to my unfortunate guest. The next sign was her loving like a human. Her Beast should have influenced her to love her mate no matter what. But she still had anger and bitterness. After the next week her Beast started to fade. If she isn't bitten again soon and properly mated…she will fall into a coma."

Yuzuki couldn't believe this. Why hadn't she noticed all of this? Was she just blind to what her friend wanted and not needed? Her anxiety was then replaced with guilt. Guilt for not seeing the pain she was in. Guilt for not having done something to fix it.

"I'll call Tobirama right away." She pulled her phone out but was stopped by Madara. She looked up at him and raised a white brow. Why would he stop her?

Katsumi's eyes slowly fluttered up. Her body felt stiff and stressed and her memory was a little foggy. She lifted her hand and started to rub her brow.

"Uhh... Everything hurts," she moaned.

"I'm glad to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare." Katsumi practically jumped off the couch. She sat up straight to see a grinning Izuna sitting on the floor next to her.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She laid back down, a hand over her pounding heart. "How long was I out?" Izuna glanced towards the clock.

"About an hour." This worried the green eyed woman. This was not good, but she didn't even know that half of it yet. Katsumi didn't say anything after that. She just sat there and stewed in her mind. Thinking over all the new changes to her life. It wasn't long till Yu-chan entered the room.

"Izuna, Madara would like to speak with you for a moment." The white haired girl seemed to be irritated with something as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table. She looked at Katsumi and narrowed her eyes a bit. Without question her brother-in-law got up and left the two women alone. "Why didn't you tell me how much pain you were in Kat?" she demanded.

Katsumi slowly moved into a sitting position and looked at her friend. "I was going to tell you today. I know I should have said something sooner but I was sorting through everything... One moment I was human, I hated Tobirama and the next I'm not human. I sound like an overgrown cat and I...love him. And now I feel... I feel like I'm going crazy!" her green eyes were frantic as she looked up at Yuzuki. Yuzuki looked down at the ground.

"Listen..." she said softly, "Because of the alcohol you two have consumed, Tobirama's venom had been severely weakened and what was left in your system deluded it even more so. Your Beast had formed but it got weaker and weaker with each time you didn't get a feeding... And now it's almost gone." Yuzuki couldn't bring herself to look up at her friends' face. Katsumi didn't know what to say. Maybe deep down she knew something was off. Why she felt she needed more energy then usual. Why she needed Tobirama near her all the time.

"What do I need to do to fix this?" Katsumi didn't want think about what would happen if she didn't fix it. Yuzuki's blue gray eyes darted up where the dinning room was before looking back.

"You need to get bitten again by Tob-"

"Yuzuki." Madara's stern voice stopped his white haired mate from going on. Yuzuki puffed her cheek out and crossed her arms under her chest. Katsumi looked towards the Uchida brothers and raised a brown brow. Why did he stop her?

"Yuzuki is right. You just need to get bitten again but...it doesn't have to be the Senju." Madara stated. This only confused the woman more. Why didn't it have to be Tobirama?

"Katsumi... Were you happy with him?" Izuna asked. He stepped forward. Really there was no easier way to say this. "Wouldn't you be happier with me?" Katsumi's brows shot up and her mouth hung open slightly. As she tired to think of what to say, her mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish.

_'Izuna?'_ she thought. Closing her eyes, she shook her head to get herself back together. "I... I would like to think on this till tonight, if that is okay." Though she showed calmness on the outside, her mind was just in a chaotic storm trying to take this entire thing in. "And if one of you could call Tobirama I would be very grateful," she added.

"Of course." Katsumi was taken back by Izuna's voice. She was sure that Yu-chan would have answered her. Her green eyes lingered on Izuna before she nodded her head once and walked into her room. Once her door was closed she let out a breath and pressed her forehead against the door. Not in million years did she ever think to find herself in this position. Not once did this thought come across her mind. Her green eyes traveled over to her phone. Maybe for once her mother would answer her phone. She hadn't talked to her in years. Slowly she picked up her phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" It felt so nice to hear her mother.

"Hey mom... Got a minute to talk?"

Hours had passed by the time she hung up her phone. She felt better now. Better then she had this whole week. A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Come in," she called. Today felt like a non-stop motion. If it wasn't one thing it was something else. She was tired of it all. This was going to end today. Yuzuki poked her head in before walking in all the way.

"Hey...uh, Tobirama is here and just a heads up. He isn't doing so hot." She closed the door and leaned up against it. "You okay? You kind of look like you talked to your mom," Yuzuki pointed out. Katsumi looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah... We talked and I asked her to help me think clearly." She stood up and walked over. "And she helped a lot." Her green eyes still held the doubts she had about all of this. Katsumi stood up and took a deep breath for courage. She placed her hand on the door and looked up at Yuzuki.

"Who do you think is best for me?" she asked. She needed one last opinion. Yuzuki looked her best friend with wide panicked eyes.

"It should be... With someone who makes you happy... Someone you think is good for you. You are the only one who can answer that question, Kat," she answered. Kat hummed before stepping out of the room. She swallowed thickly and walked down the hall to the living room. Katsumi had never felt this nervous before. Her mother's words came to mind.

_'A peaceful relationship never appealed to you dear... You need someone to fight with so you both can grow. And someone who is willing to spice things up. That is what will make you happy.'_ That was the part that stuck out the most; the rest of it was advice from a certified hippy relationship therapist. In the living room, her eyes immediately landed on Tobirama. He looked so pale and clammy, weak and even out of it. Katsumi felt responsible for this. This was her fault.

"I thought it over." She looked up at Izuna with a sad, almost regretful smile. "And I'm sorry Izuna, but a life with you would be too peaceful for me." Izuna raised a thin brow as he listened to her. "My mother was right about what I like, and I like my relationship with Tobirama. Sure we fight and argue a lot, but it happens in a relationship." She picked at her fingers as she stood there talking to him. "But I would like it if we could be friends," she added. The young Uchida chuckled.

"I would be honored to be your friend," he said brightly.

Katsumi turned her attention to Tobirama. "I'm... I'm … so-"

"Not here... Let's go home." Steadily the white haired Senju got up off the couch and walked over to her. He stumbled on his own feet but managed to stand up and head for the door. Katsumi worry only grew more. Tensely, she walked up next to him and placed one of his arms around her shoulders. Helping to keep steady. He only glanced at her once as they walked out the door.

"Tobi?" she was so scared of his reactions. He looked and even felt unstable as they walked towards the car. He still ignored her, not saying much as they got into the car. The whole ride home made Katsumi tense and curled into herself. He had been so quiet and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Still not one word, or sound, passed his lips. It felt like an eternity by the time they finally got home and walked inside.

"How could you do this and not look back?" Katsumi looked up at him from where they stood in the hall way. "I kept asking myself that and many more questions. How could she leave? How did I pass you so much... And why can't she tell how much I love and respect her?" He slumped his way towards the couch and sat down. Such a simple action had him out of breath already. "The answer had been right under my nose the whole time... You hadn't fully turned. I should have known... I should have known that first time we... The way you didn't act crazy and go on a frenzy." He looked towards her with blazing red eyes. He was holding back way too much. It frightened his mate, but still she moved closer towards him. It wasn't long before she was sitting across from him on the other couch. "If I had just known, none of this would have happened... You wouldn't have had to-" He clenched his teeth and soon let out a deep growl that made him sound inhuman.

"Wouldn't have had to...what?" His frenzy felt worse then the first one she witnessed. This time he still had control and was thinking some what clearly. This made his inner Beast far from fearful. Glowing red eyes that burned with anger priced right through her body, making her breaths shallow and short.

"You wouldn't have had to feed from that Uchida!" his roar made her jump and press into the couch. The simple action made his Beast want to lunge at her.

"I... I know," she cleared her throat, trying to make it sound stronger, "I know you don't like the Uchiha's very well but if...if he hadn't done that... I would be in a coma right now..." She gripped the couch cushions tightly. Then her emerald eyes tries to glow but they only dimmed compared to his. "I'm so sorry I left Tobi... I really am. I just... I just wanted you to feel the same way I did every time you answered a work phone call or what ever else. I felt...that I came second when it came to you... That you didn't want me and that this was just...one big mistake." Tears stung her eyes and her lips trembled as her feelings came out. "I... I didn't want to get hurt so I pulled myself away from you... I acted like a fool."

Tobi agreed with what she was saying. She had acted the fool. She left herself open and alone, and that man… He gritted his teeth. He was losing himself to his Beast's anger. In seconds he had her pinned down to the couch and buried his face in her neck. "Enough... I won't let it happen again." His Beast broke through and was starting to lay out his anger in words and not physical actions. "You are my mate Katsumi. I will not lose you to another."

Katsumi's body shuttered at his voice. This was the second time she had come face to face with his Beast. His anger always scared her. "I know... I know I'm yours," She whispered complacently. His Beast needed to calm down. "I won't forget that." His lips pressed against her neck and she smiled. She knew it was time for him to mark her, again. When she thought he would bite he moved lower and lower. "Tobi-Kun?" she asked softly. Katsumi had thought he would bite her neck.

"Hm?" He kissed over her breasts and down her stomach. She was sure it would have felt better and more arousing if her shirt was off.

"What are you doing?" He looked up and smirked. He didn't need to answer that. She knew what he was doing. He was placing his mark back on her. After all placing it somewhere else could prove to be more dangerous and harmful. Her Beast might see it as too separate marks.

Without hesitation, he pulled her pants off and looked towards his faded mark. He kissed the spot tenderly before finally biting down and ejected his venom into her once more.

At first all Katsumi felt was the throbbing pain of the bite. Then the burning came at her in a rush. Her breath left her lungs and he moved to her neck. Trying anything to help her breath once again. But the more she fought it the more it burned her, like her whole body had been set on fire. Tobirama backed away and spat the blood out. His dark eyes looked down at her pained form. His brow netted together and he stroked her check.

"Don't force yourself to fight back. Relax your body and sleep Kitten," he purred. He kissed her forehead softly and held her close. It wasn't long before the blackness bled into Katsumi's vision and finally forced her to pass out. The pain had been too much.

Hours passed by and it was 8 pm. Katsumi had finally shown the physical change as her beast held her permanent place in her being. Slowly but surely sparkling emerald green eyes opened. Everything was clear, more sharp and pristine. Katsumi placed her feet on the floor and stood up. All the changes made her feel different. Good different.

She turned and headed for the kitchen. Something smelled really good but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she entered the kitchen her eyes landed on Tobi. He was standing at the stove making something to eat.

"Tobi-kun?" at the sound of her voice he looked towards his mate and stiffened. She was gorgeous, beautiful, and all his. Katsumi walked over and embraced him from behind. Her ear was pressed against his back and she listened to his quickened heartbeat. "Everything feels different. Sounds different." Even her voice sounded different. Her mate turned in her arms and buried his nose in her hair.

"It will be for a while, but soon it'll be normal," he purred in approval. Katsumi's body relaxed more, listening to the purring in his chest. It reached her Beast and she started to purr as well.

"You sound like a big cat." She nuzzled into him some more and ran her fingertips down his spine. The moment she did that she started the fire inside. He reached over to the stove and turned it off before picking her up and heading back to the bedroom. Katsumi was clueless to what was going on.

"I'm the cat, you say?" He looked down with her with piercing eyes. Her breath stilled as she looked at him. "The hunter." He dropped on the bed and tossed his shirt off. "Then you must be the pray that satisfies my hunger." His voice dropped an octave and held a growl.

Katsumi couldn't speak. She saw him for what he was. A dangerous predator. He crawled on the bed and headed towards her. She slid under him as he moved over her. He licked his lips and growled. His eyes glowed. The look made her swallow thickly.

"This cat wants his cream." He kissed her deeply. And in a way she knew all was forgiven. This time for good.

* * *

Okay and as voted here is an update for Thin Line. I will restart the poll and see what you would like next for me to update. :) In the mean Time i will be working on an update for No Please Like Home. Please enjoy this chaptrer and sorry for the lateness. I am trying to get back on the updtaing horse but it is taking time.

Once again thank you GoodMorningFlower!


End file.
